


Ma Vie, Mes Rêves

by grossnoona



Series: Bubble Factor [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Hisoka you fucking idiot don't trust shady things the fic PART 2, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M, Misumi appears at the end im so sorry, alternative universe, there's a happy ending dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Hisoka admits he's a fool,He wakes up.Hisoka tries to chase the fleeting memory of Azuma to return a promise he foolishly made one night.He hopes that he didn't make the other wait for too long.He really hopes he didn't.





	Ma Vie, Mes Rêves

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!  
> GROSSNOONA IS BACK WITH PART 2 OF "I hate Risky Game so I made my own version like an asshole"!!  
> If you haven't, please read [Foolish Gambler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871936) before proceeding with this fic!!  
> This is the companion/reality fic to that!!  
> So go there then come back here!!  
> Anyway, I hope you have fun reading this bc I had fun writing this haha

Hisoka is a fool. A real fool.

 

The whole world knows that.

 

He worries his friends, he runs off to god knows where and comes back at questionable times of the day. Whether he reeks of alcohol is depending on the time; maybe he does, maybe he doesn’t. No one is ever sure. Whatever it is; it can get a little pitiful to watch the other flop onto his bed after a long night of nothing but drinking his pitiful sorrows away.

 

Hisoka thinks he can be a real burden sometimes.

 

Maybe that’s why he considers himself a castaway. 

 

Far from home; wherever his family is. Far from them; he yearns. Oh, how he wishes to find the courage to actually go out there and look for them. Maybe they’re waiting for him; somewhere, with warm food and warm hugs, jokingly scolding him, what took him so long? He wishes he wasn’t such a pathetic fool.

 

Tonight, as usual, he has drunk enough to consider himself too drunk to even order another drink anymore. Stumbling out of the bar, he walks in an unknown direction. All he knows it’s the opposite direction of the bar which is what  _ all he needs to know _ .

 

His pounding headache has made it hard for him to even see the pedestrian traffic light clearly. He just goes with a gut feeling, not that his gut is in any better condition, and just starts striding forward. He doesn’t care where he’s going; all that matters it’s somewhere.

 

Somewhere far from his thoughts that rattle his head vigorously with unwanted thoughts that he has kept buried long enough.

 

He hears a tire screech and sees a flash of blue, red and yellow.

 

Mikage Hisoka was hit by a car while crossing the road because he couldn’t see the pedestrian traffic light like a fucking idiot. He aches as he hears someone call out for him; he tries to tell him to shut up as he attempts to shake away the pain. Not long after he hears an ambulance and flashes of light; he tries to cover his face from it.

 

He can’t deal with it. He just wants to sleep. He doesn’t want all of this noise anymore. He just wants to go home. Where everyone is. Where his family and friends are. “I want to go home,” Hisoka wants to cry.

 

_ When he closes his eyes, he doesn’t see pitch black but white light. Definitely brighter than he would like it to be. He hears a faint echo of his name. _

 

Hisoka wakes up to the sound of an oximeter and things poking into his skin. He wakes up to bright white light, he grumbles at the sight of it. He tries to cover his face with his hands again alas the IV drip restrains some movement to properly cover them.

 

“Good morning,” a voice greets him.

 

There stood a purple haired man, in a nurse uniform, with a clipboard in hand. His smile looks familiar and so is the way he walks and talks. Like Hisoka has met him before; somewhere, somehow and definitely not when the other was in uniform.

 

Ah, the dream. He met the nurse in the dream. He was the informant broker that wore weird clothes. He has to admit, now that he thinks about it; he hates those weird clothes the other wore. It looked horrible.

 

“ _ Alice _ ?” Hisoka asks.

 

The nurse perks up and looks at him in confusion.

 

_ Alice _ points at himself and asks if Hisoka was calling for him. Hisoka nods in response and that somehow didn’t explain the sudden nickname. In fact, it probably confused the other even more. Hisoka tries to gather his thoughts as he sits up; how is he going to explain such a thing like meeting people in dreams to a stranger he just met around 3 minutes ago? He’s going to be scaring his nurse in this case.

 

“I met someone who looked like you named  _ Alice _ in a dream?” Hisoka explains, sounding unsure of himself. He tries to brush it off as crazy but it seemed that perked the nurse’s interest. That was a reaction Hisoka didn’t have in mind when he was planning on explaining this. Definitely not part of the list of reactions at all.

 

_ Alice _ urges the other to continue.

 

Hisoka stares at him funny and begins explaining a rough summary of his dream. How he was trapped in a loop, how he met  _ Alice _ and a few others, all of those things. It didn’t scare the nurse one bit; in fact, he was more intrigued than ever. He listened intently and nodded at every sentence uttered. Hisoka feels a little uncomfortable for having a nurse that seemed so immensely interested in a dream that didn’t quite make senses.

 

“Interesting, so all of this happened in the few days you were passed out?”  _ Alice _ asks for confirmation.

 

“I was passed out for how long?” Hisoka chokes. He tried to comprehend the timeframe. Even for a few days, it felt like eons in the dream. Must be the brain messing up time and space; after all, he only remembers being there at night. Even when he was in the casino, the perception of time was lost thanks to the closed off windows and Hisoka never really truly able to exit the place without resetting the time loop.

 

_ Alice _ checks the date and informs Hisoka; he was in a comatose state for about 3 days. It seemed the doctors were worried about how Hisoka will fare due to his health condition.  _ Alice _ mentions how when they called in a friend to check on him, he was worried so much that he slept for one night before leaving. Hisoka’s friend even canceled work for the day just hoping to even see some sort of stirring to show that Hisoka was fine.

 

Hisoka wondered who it was.

 

As of then, he couldn’t recall talking to anyone the day he got into a coma. Then again, he can’t even remember how he got into a coma. All he remembers was a tire screech and flashes of various bright colors; blue, red and yellow. It makes his head spin just trying to recall it.

 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been trying to rub his head in hopes the headache to finally settle but it was long enough for  _ Alice _ to disappear and reappear with a doctor beside him.

 

Hisoka looks up to find that his doctor was the debt collector that promised to bust his kneecaps in the dream. Hisoka would consider himself rather brave but at this moment, strapped in hospital equipment, he didn’t feel very brave. He didn’t feel brave at all. All he feels is fear and a pounding headache that isn’t helping him at all.

 

He watches  _ Alice _ and the doctor; Tasuku, converse about Hisoka for a while. They’re talking about some wild conspiracy that only  _ Alice _ believes in. It seems to do something with fate or destiny, Hisoka isn’t so sure. Regardless, it seemed Tasuku has shaken  _ Alice _ out of his small conspiracies and tells him to go back to work.  _ Alice _ calls Tasuku a bore for not wanting to indulge in abstract concepts like these.

 

Hisoka laughs and mentions how Tasuku is.

 

Tasuku stops in his tracks.

 

“How do you know my given name?” Tasuku looks at him strangely. It’s almost similar to the face  _ Alice _ makes except his is slightly more uncomfortable. Maybe a lot more uncomfortable and way less intrigued to hear a complete stranger know your name. Let alone one that has been in a coma for three days and hasn’t spoken even once till now.

 

Hisoka shrugs as  _ Alice  _ gesture the absurdity of the situation.

 

“ _ Magic _ ,” Hisoka attempts to joke as Tasuku nearly drops the clipboard.

 

They run a checkup as Hisoka recounts his story. Tasuku pauses the moment he hears that he was a debt collector while his assistant,  _ Alice _ , got the job of an informant broker. Hisoka shrugs at the thought, he isn't so sure either. Not like he had the ability to control everyone’s role. He felt someone else was in control and Hisoka was just trapped in there.

 

_ Alice _ asks Hisoka if he recalls anyone else from the dream. Hisoka nods and mentions Guy and Tsumugi first. He isn’t so sure if he has met Azuma already in reality. He can’t remember. He believes he hasn’t. Which is a bit of a shame in his opinion.

 

“Guy?” Tasuku looks at  _ Alice _ .

 

_ Alice _ hums for a while, trying to remember anyone of that name.  _ Alice  _ assumed that it could very much be the kind man who nearly ran over Hisoka. Hearing the full sentence was strange but he got the picture, kinda.

 

“I think he’s visiting today as well. He really was worried for you, to the extent, offering to pay for your medical bills.” Guy seemed just as nice as he was in the dream. Offering dinner, ideas and even comfort when Hisoka didn’t know what to do. If he wasn’t extracting some bits of his life from  _ Alice _ , speaking to Azuma or even running away from Tasuku with Tsumugi’s help; he would be unwinding with Guy over some drinks in that bar tucked a little further away from the main room. Knowing that he, in reality, was worried and offered to pay his medical expenses made Hisoka feel guilty for creating such a mess.

 

“What about Tsumugi?” Hisoka asks.

 

He’s still trying to call back all of his memories and attempt to not merge them with those existing memories from the dream. Tsumugi does sound familiar; way more familiar than the rest. Aside from being a casino owner, Tsumugi was definitely more than that in reality. Was he the friend that Hisoka last spoke to before fainting?

 

As if on cue, the door was slammed open.

 

“He’s awake?!” Tsumugi ran all the way to Hisoka’s hospital room. He was heaving as he entered the room, he looked a bit of mess; his hair was in a mess and he looked like he just slipped on anything he could find in his closet before running all the way to the hospital. Oddly enough, he was even on cue at the topic.

 

“Speak of the devil,” Tasuku remarked while  _ Alice _ noted it was truly fate for him to arrive just as they were on the topic about him.

 

“On topic?” Tsumugi echoed.

 

He looked at Hisoka for an answer who could only briefly explain that he had a funny dream. Tsumugi looked at him strangely and asked if he had to do with whatever call Hisoka made before the car crash.

 

“Call?” Hisoka asked.

 

Tsumugi nodded and explained how Hisoka called, crying about missing someone. All Hisoka wanted to do was to go home but he couldn’t recall where he was anymore. He kept asking Tsumugi what to do. Even when Tsumugi told him to stay put and follow Tsumugi’s orders, it seemed Hisoka didn’t. This obviously led to them to this current situation, Tsumugi sheepishly laughed.

 

Hisoka wondered if it was connected to the dream he had. Every time he spoke to Tsumugi in the dream, he just got more and more anxious over Hisoka’s moves. He was worried about Hisoka getting hurt in the process. Hisoka wasn’t very good with symbolism but maybe it did.

 

Hisoka shrugged and wondered if it did.

 

Hisoka and Tsumugi spoke for a while, long after Tasuku pulls Tsumugi aside to explain Hisoka’s health as  _ Alice _ tries to pry more answers to Hisoka’s mysterious dream. They speak about home, family, friends and other things Hisoka attempts to remember. Tsumugi jokes how it’s almost as if Hisoka has lost his memories.

 

Hisoka makes a remark about how he really has become the statement; drink till you forget.

 

With that prompted, Tsumugi lightly scolds Hisoka for even drinking his sorrows away. He mentions Tasuku relaying about how if Hisoka kept his habits up, he’ll face liver failure or even alcohol poisoning. Tsumugi mentions how he doesn’t want to be a killjoy but he really doesn’t want Hisoka to go so soon.

 

Tsumugi’s face grim and filled with worry. He really is too kind to be caring for a friend like Hisoka.

 

“Ah, in that dream, you made the same face,” Hisoka notes.

 

Tsumugi blinks in confusion. He asks Hisoka to tell him the dream and maybe they can try to find the symbolic reasons to why the dream was even like that. Hisoka isn’t so sure if he can solve anything but if Tsumugi is around, chances are they’ll be solved in no time. Tsumugi laughs and wonders if Hisoka is just over exaggerating his kindness again.

 

Just as Hisoka is about to retell the story, Guy arrives.

 

Hisoka thanks him and beckons him to join Tsumugi to hear a dream he had while he was in a coma. Guy confusedly goes along and wonders what exactly was the expected outcome. Hisoka jokes about how Guy should let loose and just listen to the story he’s about to tell.

 

Tsumugi laughs at Hisoka’s change of gestures and speech.

 

They listen well; Hisoka retells the story of him walking up in the same alley, walking to the same casino and facing the same things over and over again. He hated it but he realised his problem; it wasn’t about him quickly finishing business in hopes people would let him off. It was the fact he never really wanted to go out in the open world and actually find a home for himself. Find happiness in the form of something else other than alcohol. He notes about all of the characters in his dream that helped him realise that.

 

Guy notes how strange how he already knew everyone prior to meeting them.

 

Hisoka wonders too.

 

Maybe  _ Alice _ was right; maybe it was destiny or fate.

 

That still didn’t answer Hisoka’s own personal question;  _ where did Azuma go? _

 

“But there’s still Azuma left, the house dealer.” Hisoka mentions; Tsumugi realised the same and wondered if Azuma was maybe a figment of Hisoka’s imagination. Hisoka didn’t think so; it wasn’t possible. He felt as real as the others. He had to be somewhere, maybe not here but definitely somewhere.

 

“Call me foolish but I made a promise.”

 

“A promise?” The other two looked at each other then Hisoka. What promise did he make with Azuma? Hisoka tried to downplay the entire promise and deals he made with Azuma but it was hopeless; he really did strike a deal with someone who only existed in his dreams.

 

Tsumugi tries to cheer him up and pointed out that if Hisoka met Guy,  _ Alice,  _ and Tasuku prior to  _ actually meeting them _ then surely, Azuma was the same case. It wouldn’t hurt to try to find him. Though, the issue at hand is they know nothing much about Azuma and Hisoka is bed-bound until Tasuku says otherwise. That in itself is a disadvantage.

 

“You mentioned you spoke to Azuma last before you actually woke up, though?” Guy began picking up pieces that Hisoka and Tsumugi overlooked. They  _ did know _ a bit about Azuma; he was an odd-jobs kind of person, he traveled around the world and he has met Tsumugi before.

 

Tsumugi tries to counter the argument by mentioning, he doesn’t recall speaking to anyone by the name Azuma. Though it is a first name and Tsumugi would rather go by formalities when speaking to others so the chance of Tsumugi knowing him is evident.

 

“Don’t you remember anyone’s full name from that dream?” Guy asked alas Hisoka shook his head.  _ Alice _ referred people by weird nicknames while some alternated from the two but Azuma used everyone’s first name. Not once did he hear a last name or even a full name. Even if he pressed for last names, it would have led to another blackout. He believes the dream never let him knew things like these.

 

“Still talking about the dream?”  _ Alice _ ’s voice chimes in.

 

He was here to only pass food and medicine but decided that it wouldn’t hurt to stick around and join along with the discussion.  _ Alice _ mentions how strange that Hisoka still constantly referred him as  _ Alice _ despite him having a tag with his real name;  **Homare** . Maybe the  _ Alice _ in his dream refused to be acknowledged otherwise.

 

Hisoka shook his head and thought  _ Alice _ suited him better than Homare. Just like Tsumugi, in the dream, said;  curious and always up to no good. Tsumugi wondered if he meant that in a bad way or a good way; Hisoka assumed it was the latter. Either way, Hisoka couldn’t help but wonder if  _ Alice _ actually derived from anywhere.

 

“ _ Arisu _ gawa Homare,”  _ Alice _ says. It fits perfectly; Hisoka didn’t know it was actually derived from his last name, not just a weird contraption  _ Alice _ made on the spot one night. Hisoka laughs at how foolish of a theory he made about  _ Alice _ wanting to make some sort of fancy name only to find out it was actually from his own last name. How ridiculous he can be sometimes.

 

Hisoka tries to recount Tsumugi’s name, hoping he can jog some memory without losing any from the dream.

 

“Tsukioka Tsumugi,” Hisoka says it slowly as Tsumugi himself nods at him.

 

They look at Guy and in all honesty, they don’t know much about Guy. From the days they spent waiting for Hisoka to wake up, Guy was relatively quiet unless prompted into a conversation so asking for personal information like his full name felt uncomfortable for Hisoka and Tsumugi. Even in the dream, Hisoka felt a little guilty for attempting to breach into Guy’s thoughts and responses as the other let very little reaction to show. It’s difficult trying to get someone like him.

 

“Nishiki Gai.”

 

It was unexpected; Guy went along and introduced himself without a thought.  _ Alice _ nodded and explained how they could have prompted  _ Alice _ to confirm his name as well. After all, Guy had to fill in documents as well since he brought Hisoka to the hospital and is willing to go through the hassle to take care of him too. It was only procedures to require him to tell his personal information to  _ Alice _ .

 

For a second, Hisoka forgot that  _ Alice _ was a nurse.

 

“What about Tasuku?” Hisoka wondered. The doctor wasn’t in their discussion; he was probably busy attending to other patients who need his help. He remembered Tsumugi, in the dream, mentioning knowing Tasuku prior to Hisoka’s situation but he doesn’t even know if this could be applied in reality as well. He has a gut feeling maybe but Tsumugi probably won’t speak much of it. Maybe they were only acquaintances and nothing more. He can never be so sure.

 

“Takato Tasuku,” Tsumugi answers before  _ Alice _ could even.

 

_ Alice _ looked confused by how Tsumugi knew Tasuku’s name; Hisoka guesses that their relationship was considered history for someone like  _ Alice _ to not know. Or maybe  _ Alice _ wasn’t close to his boss, who knows really.

 

Tsumugi briefly explains how he knows Tasuku but they haven’t spoken in a while. It was just due to a lack of timing and career differences. Although; Tsumugi didn’t think being a teacher and the other doctor could be the cause of their separation. Maybe it really was lack of time that they could never properly reconcile.

 

They hear the door click and find Tasuku walking in. He asks Hisoka how he’s been feeling; after all, he’s eaten his medicine and seems to be well enough to talk to Tsumugi, Guy, and  _ Alice _ . Though he believes Hisoka shouldn’t be talking to someone who tends to be up to no good like  _ Alice _ . Hisoka doesn’t see a problem since he’s always up to trouble as well, he gives Tasuku a mischievous smile while Tasuku wonders if the man in front of him really is 26 years old and not just a 6 years old trapped in a 26 years old body.

 

Tsumugi agrees and laughs when he sees Hisoka sulk a little.

 

Tasuku also checked in to see if they were still caught up with that dream Hisoka had. It seemed Tasuku was just as curious as the rest; peeping into a rabbit hole without actually falling into it. Or at least that’s something Hisoka believed  _ Alice _ would say.

 

“We’re missing one person,” Hisoka tells Tasuku.

 

They’re missing Azuma. The house dealer who may have brought all of them together; Hisoka wants to find him. He made a foolish promise to Azuma and he wants to foolishly fulfill it. Even if Azuma, in this reality, doesn’t know this foolish promise of theirs. He wants to keep it, he wants to fulfill it even if it means to start from the beginning of this relationship he has made with the other.

 

If he’s reintroduced himself to Azuma countless of times in the dream, he can countlessly introduce himself to Azuma here too.

 

“Wait a couple of days and surely, you’ll be able to.” Tasuku encourages Hisoka. He was right, Hisoka could do nothing as of then. He can’t just walk out of the hospital after all the trouble he’s put the rest in; Azuma can wait. He knows that. He has a gut feeling that he’ll understand when Hisoka explains it to him.

 

After all, Azuma said he’ll wait for Hisoka to regain his memories before they travel together.

 

It takes a couple of more days before Hisoka is up and running. In the meantime, Hisoka ended up occupying his time doing mindless things. He picked up sketching and occasionally indulged  _ Alice _ in his poetry. Tasuku tells  _ Alice _ off and glances at Hisoka’s sketches oddly before pushing his questions aside. Sometimes, Guy comes over and talks with him. They talk about what Azuma could be like and traveling. Hisoka didn’t know Guy had traveled around the world, it piques  _ Alice _ who has also traveled a lot. On top of that, the two of them spoke different languages although it seemed impossible for them to converse since their languages rarely intersected.

 

If it’s not those four, Hisoka talks to Tsumugi and shows him the sketches. They go over everyone’s faces, clothes and posture. They go over about the scenes that Hisoka only vaguely sketches; Tsumugi notes that the other guests never have a full face, unlike Hisoka’s friends. Hisoka explains that every loop, their appearances changes. He lost track of all of their appearances and attempt to make vague lines of them. Not that it mattered; they never really spoke to Hisoka.

 

Tsumugi always notes how he has many warm sketches of Azuma.

 

Especially ones where he’s laughing on a bench with a few cans of beer next to him. There are scenes in staircases that make him look like he was glowing that night but that could just all be an alcohol-induced fantasy. There are just some sketches him doing his job; shuffling, distributing cards and talking to guests as the game of poker plays out. They all feel too intimate but at the same time, there’s a bit of distance.

 

Almost as if Hisoka was afraid that had he touched Azuma, he’d disappear.

 

Tsumugi doesn’t tell Hisoka just yet but Azuma’s appearance does look vaguely familiar. The way his side-profiles and a soft smile drawn on his face; they look like someone Tsumugi has met before. Someone who Tsumugi remembered chatting and befriending but never once asking for their name.

 

Tsumugi doesn’t tell Hisoka just yet but, when he gets around to confirm his suspicions, he’ll be sure to tell Hisoka.

 

Hisoka has been yearning to get out of the bounds of the pristine hospital room since he woke up. He doesn’t hate it but he surely doesn’t like it either. He filled too many sketchbooks and spent too long just waiting to finally get out of the hospital room. He sees Tsumugi and Guy waiting for him at the entrance.

 

“Are you going to look for Azuma immediately?” Tasuku asks, he seemed to be predicting the next time Hisoka will meet him. To be honest, he wished he could but that kind of reality doesn’t exist. He still needs to find out how exactly got into the limbo and everything. Surely by then, he’ll be able to gather some idea of where Azuma is. At least he hopes so.

 

Tasuku ayes at the cautious detour Hisoka decided to take.

 

If Hisoka ever needed extra help, Tasuku and  _ Alice _ were willing to be there as soon as they hear Hisoka’s call for help. Hisoka laughs and thanks them for their service. He watches Tasuku and  _ Alice  _ wave them goodbye as they head into Guy’s car.

 

They went back to where they found Hisoka.

 

In broad daylight, the intersection looked a lot smaller than it did during the night of the incident. Tsumugi points out that it could be the fact Hisoka was drunk that particular night so he probably didn’t have a good judgment on distance. Hisoka can’t comment any further because Tsumugi is most likely right, he wasn’t in the right mind that night. He was just way too drunk to comprehend anything. He shouldn’t be making statements like that when they were comparing two very different states of Hisoka.

 

They walk around for a while.

 

They walk past around the shops, spotting cafes and bars that Hisoka can vaguely recall seeing. Hisoka spots the bar he stumbled out of the night before. Guy asks if he got kicked out but it seemed that wasn't the case. He just had enough alcohol in his system to call it quits. He makes a point that he was never a nuisance in the bar at all. All he could ever do is just drink to his heart’s content and leave in a pathetic pitiful state.

 

They walk a little further and finds the alley that Hisoka took as a shortcut in order to get to wherever he was going. Thinking about it now, he can’t recall the reason why he was walking in this particular direction. He knew it was to get away from his thoughts but that couldn’t be it. Walking through the alley, he’s reminded that this might be where he started calling Tsumugi.

 

He remembers it a little.

 

He remembers huddling himself against the wall, begging Tsumugi to pick up so that someone could come to find him and bring him home. He remembered telling Tsumugi that he didn’t know where he was anymore or what he should do. Yet he moved forward like he was seeing someone at the other end. Like someone was beckoning him to go to the end of the alley which only led;

 

To the crossing, they passed not long ago as they were driving.

 

Something was on the other side but Hisoka couldn’t recall as he never really made it. He  _ did _ get into a car accident so whatever he was chasing just stopped at the crossing. He couldn’t remember anything else beyond that. What exactly was he chasing for this to happen?

 

It didn’t add up in comparison to his other drunk runaways, he’d always stay put and wait for a friend to pick his pitiful self up. He couldn’t find a concrete reason to chase after  _ something _ . He didn’t like how it didn’t solve his memories nor did it lead him back to Azuma. He stood there, glaring at the cracks on the pavements.

 

“Why don’t we cross the other side then?” Guy suggested.

 

It wasn’t like standing and glaring at pavements was going to make the answer fabricate in front of them. If they wanted something, then maybe they’ll have to go out there and find it themselves. Tsumugi agreed on the idea and urged Hisoka to try.

 

They cross the road and don’t see anything different.

 

What a bunch of strange adults, Hisoka thought. Talking about finding this figment of imagination that probably doesn’t exist in reality because Hisoka wants to fulfill a promise that may only exist in his head. Now that they’ve crossed over, what were they going to do? Just stand there and hope Azuma will appear magically? Or maybe the Casino?

 

“Ah,  _ this was the road _ !” Tsumugi exclaimed out of nowhere.

 

The other two tilt their heads in confusion. Clearly, an answer came up but not one that they expected Tsumugi to answer.

 

“There’s a coffee shop I visited often on this road.” Tsumugi goes on a small coffee shop, a rather hole in the wall kind of place. He’s shown it to Tasuku before and surely, with how it looks;  _ Alice _ may have seen it before. It’s  _ strange _ , Tsumugi couldn’t quite describe it. It was a rather timeless place. No matter what, you’ll lose track time in there and feel like it’s hard to escape such a place.

 

He talks about the owner as they walk down the road.

 

The owner was always peculiar; he seemed other-worldly but it didn’t mean you couldn’t connect with him. If you’re alone, he’ll talk to you for hours as he prepares coffee for the other guests. He’ll talk about anything with anyone really but he always mentions waiting for a friend to come by. He promised to come back when he fully remembers himself but it seemed that costed the fact that he’ll forget the coffee shop.

 

“That scene you drew, Azuma and you made a promise to travel around the world to find your family, right?” Tsumugi asked.

 

Hisoka nods slowly and can’t quite see where this was going.

 

Tsumugi stops his tracks and asks one more question; “Do you recall what the casino’s name was?”

 

Hisoka thinks hard but can’t recall much. He just knew it felt like a motto that he could relate to; something that Tsumugi has explained in the dream in one of those loops. He’s told Hisoka what he named it but it wasn’t forming in his head. He couldn’t remember exactly but he knew it enough that it almost felt like Tsumugi named it after Hisoka himself.

 

Tsumugi laughed and told Hisoka not to think too hard if he couldn’t recall.

 

Hisoka admits defeat just as Tsumugi assumed.

 

He points at a coffee shop not far from them; heavy antique casino doors with a sign hung above it. It read; “ _ Ma Vie, Mes Rêves” _ in gold. Hisoka didn’t think it hit him that hard but it did. Although he has never been there, he could definitely feel a sense of familiarity when he spots the entrance. He looks at Tsumugi in confusion; wondering how on earth the other could figure out such a thing.

 

“It was all in your sketches and the story.”

 

Tsumugi pointed out similarities in the owner’s story and Hisoka’s story. They met somewhere far but close to here. The owner never mentioned who he met but Hisoka did; either way a casino and endless loops were involved. They slotted next to each other well like Tsumugi was hearing two sides of the same story. He even checked with Tasuku and even brought Guy to scout the place before telling Hisoka. Just to make sure he wasn’t going crazy at the resemblances.

 

Pushing through the doors, he’s greeted by a tall pair of stairs that lead upstairs.

 

The narrow stairwell made it looked as though they were leaving that road they came from for a while. Once they reached the second floor, they’re greeted by a boy dressed similarly to a house dealer. Much to Hisoka’s high hopes, he wasn’t Azuma. He’ll have to blame it on the similar hair colour but the hair length wasn’t even close to the same. Tsumugi converses with the boy for a while before he gives him a triangle gesture and running to the back.

 

“What was with the triangle gesture?” Hisoka asked.

 

Guy explains that it was just a gesture the boy liked doing; Tsumugi doesn’t exactly know why does it but if you reply to him with the same gesture, he’ll be happier than before. Or at least that’s what Tsumugi does.

 

They take a seat while waiting for the triangle house dealer to come back. Hisoka looked around and pointed out some of the paintings that resembled the ones in the dream. Guy seemed amazed by the interior as Tsumugi thought it was funny to watch two men gawk at a place like this. He couldn’t blame them though, his friends react similarly every time he brings someone here. It really is a magical place.

 

_ “My, aren’t you just in time?” a voice greets them. _

 

Hisoka turns to the source of that voice. There he stood; Azuma, in his house dealer getup, smiling at them. Hisoka wondered if Azuma remembered him. He couldn’t try anything funny, it was inappropriate. After all, the other was working. It would be weird to suddenly ask the other if he knew him.

 

Tsumugi and Guy greet Azuma who happily returned.

 

“Why are you hiding behind the menu,  _ Peter Rabbit _ ?” Azuma jokes.

 

_ Oh _ , he does remember. He does remember Hisoka, after all. Hisoka perks up from the menu and smiles sheepishly at him. Azuma looks at him, hoping he’ll properly introduce himself after making Azuma wait what could be weeks or maybe longer than that.

 

“Azuma,” Hisoka calls.

 

It feels slightly surreal to find the other. Azuma laughs at Hisoka dumbfounded face but it’s okay, he was satisfied with this kind of reunion. It feels like the first time he arrived at the casino, at the dining hall, Hisoka feels awkward and slightly out of place amongst the rest. He doesn’t know what to do but Azuma rest assures him that it’s fine.

 

They converse for a while.

 

Catching up on things, Hisoka telling him his side of the story and many more things that they soon lose counts of things. Soon enough, that table gets bigger as Tasuku and  _ Alice _ joins them at  _ Ma Vie, Mes Rêves _ . There’s erupts of laughter and discussions on  _ Alice _ ’s peculiar nicknames. Each one of them throwing their own reasons to who each of the nicknames belonged to, why he liked choosing children story names and other trivial things from both sides of the dreams.

 

Soon enough, night falls and everyone bids goodbye.

 

Hisoka decides to stay back just for a short while. Maybe have a small conversation between him and Azuma. Right before he goes home and cleans the accumulated mess in his room. Knowing Tsumugi, it probably isn’t a mess. The others probably looked after it while he was hospitalised.

 

They converse outside near a vending machine.

 

They’re not drinking cheap beer; it’s coffee or something. Hisoka isn’t so sure what Azuma is drinking actually.

 

“Do you still remember our promise?” Azuma asks. Hisoka nods and said that it’s only been a few days since his dream happened. Not to mention, he has filled endless sketchbooks of that scene and Azuma. He wouldn’t have forgotten it even if it was eons ago.

 

Azuma laughs and was glad to hear such an answer.

 

“Tell me then, do you remember who you are?” Azuma asks next.

 

Hisoka tells him. From his life as a child happily living with his small family to his distressed life as an adolescent for being far apart from home to now, this depressive pathetic state of an adult who drank till his feelings felt numbed out. Azuma listened intently as Hisoka explained the life he lived and was going to be honest that he didn’t know where he was going in life, really. Maybe he was just idly wasting his life away.

 

“All I kind of wants to do right now is find something permanent,” Hisoka breathes out.

 

Azuma muses for a while. He was right, Hisoka has always been thoughtful even in that dream. He always kind of knew what he needed but pushed it away for what he wanted. Hisoka was strange but it seemed Hisoka had enough of chasing after his wants and just wanted to go back home. Wherever home is, Azuma thought.

 

“Do you want to go find them?” Azuma asks.

 

Hisoka does. He wants to go out in the world and find a home. Maybe let his brother throw a punch or two. Let his father scold him mercilessly for being separated for so long. He just wants to go home. Azuma understands and agrees that they should.

 

“Maybe we can look for your brother while we’re at it too,” Hisoka added.

 

Azuma laughs and wonders if his brother is even alive anymore. Hisoka wondered but he didn’t mind searching for him as well. Maybe Azuma can reunite with his brother regardless of his status. Whether he’d be dead or not, it wouldn’t hurt to find some peace.

 

“I hope you don’t mind a plus one.” Azuma smiles as he gestures to the triangle house dealer who was locking up the coffee shop.

 

Azuma explains that the triangle house dealer, Misumi, was a bit of a stray he picked up when he first opened the coffee shop. Misumi gleamed and waved at Hisoka. He seemed like a good kid who listened to Azuma well. He even kind of looks like Azuma too, Hisoka wanted to joke.

 

They bid goodbye and ensure that they’ll travel one day. They’ll bring Misumi along for the ride, he looked happy at the sound of traveling around the world. Hisoka wondered if Misumi needed to find a home too. If he had nowhere to go, Hisoka didn’t mind letting him in his family. Surely, his brother will complain but his father who was ever-so-caring will never say no.

 

Heck, even Azuma could be part of his family too.

 

Hisoka didn’t mind being like his father; with open arms and a bright smile, he’ll accept anyone into their small family. The world is much better when you have a hand to hold onto, a family to go home to and a reason to smile every day.

 

Hisoka had no worries in being the hand for Azuma to hold onto, a family to go home to and a reason to smile every day. He’ll be sure enough to tell Azuma that he didn’t have to worry on trying to be any of those things since he’s already that.

 

“ _ Ma Vie, Mes Reves; My life, My dreams. _ ”

 

Hisoka had spent enough time chasing after things he never needed. He shouldn’t have been chasing in the first place. Hisoka was a fool. One that never learnt to take a step back and look at the mess he made. The worries he has caused or even the damages he’s inflicted in himself.

 

But Hisoka is no longer that fool.

 

In a flight to Rome, he hears Misumi talk about the list of triangles he’ll see and Azuma asking a flight attendant about visas. He has long given up on trying to be a fool that would push away the idea of trying to find a home. He wonders if he should send pictures to the rest about their trip. 

 

They’ll surely enjoy them. He has a gut feeling, they’ll quickly fly over to join on the fun.

 

Hisoka laughs at the thought.

 

What a strange family he has found himself in. He wonders how he’ll explain it to his own family when he reunites with them. They’ll surely laugh along.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hisoka is a gay man chasing after his dream man and found him with a baby attached.  
> That's it. That's all you need folks.  
> Thank you for sticking around and reading this two-part saga of me screaming at Liberent to give me the Risky Game plotline I deserve.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
